


A Champion Time | Champion Leon X F!reader

by sharpie_sniffer69



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpie_sniffer69/pseuds/sharpie_sniffer69
Summary: i did not know what the fuck to title this. this was my first smut, and i have other things that are wips. handhsbfnsjfollow me on tumblr im so funny and stuff and very active: @sharpie-sniffer
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Kudos: 18





	A Champion Time | Champion Leon X F!reader

Leon pinned you against the lockers, the lockers making a loud bang as both the weight of Leon and you slammed into the metal.

"Leon!" You were caught off guard. Leon dove in, kissing your neck.

"You said you were okay with this... Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Leon bit your collarbone lightly, evoking a small moan from deep within your throat.

"You like that, huh?"

Leon knows what he wants. You watched as ran his hand down your chest, and slowly removed your shirt. You whimpered in response. There was already so much tension. He threw your shirt to the side. 

"You're so cute." He purred. Leon trailed kisses down your neck, chest, and sides, licking a stripe on your throat.

"Leon... I- I- um..." You stuttered.

"Is everything alright baby?" Leon caressed your cheek, leaning in and kissing your neck. "I think about what you do to yourself. It's obvious that you like me," he kissed again, "Tell me now, baby, is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm alright, Lee."

Leon promptly shushed you. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. I'll be gentle..." He was a sensual romantic, and judging by the way he looked he was itching to take off your bra. He glanced at you. You nodded, Leon took the hint. He was now playing with your chest, and slowly unhooked your bra, tossing it to the side. 

You moaned and squirmed around, nipples hardening. Leon took notice.

"What's this now?" he chuckled, taking a breath. He kneeled, cupping his lips around your nipple. Leon ran his hands up and down your torso, taking notice of every curve and edge. 

Leon took his mouth off of your breast and put his hand onto your already quivering nipple. He rubbed hard, working it in with his thumb. Leon was starting to get hard.

"I love it so much when you moan like that, baby," you could hear the desperation in his voice. "I want you to keep doing that."

You kept trying not to moan every time Leon switched up the way he played with your hard nipples.

"Do you touch yourself in the middle of the night? Do you think of me when you cum?" Leon lightly groaned into your neck.

"I- do! I- um-! Oh, Fuck!" Leon could easily turn you on. He knows this. 

The adrenaline gets Leon pumped up, he could still hear the ringing from the crowd the chanting his name still as they exit the stadium. "I love it when they yell my name, but I would like it better if you moaned 'Leon' like that." 

Leon took his hand off your breast and smacked his hands against the locker, a louder bang this time. His burly hands were above your head.

"Leo-?" You were interrupted by a deep, meaningful tongue kiss. Leon's tongue now going down your throat. You felt so helpless when Leon was around. Who knew such a family-friendly man could get dirty like this? His uniform looked like a five-year-old at a dress-up party.

Leon pulled back, saliva on his lips. You could barely stand to look at him, the erection in Leon's shorts only growing bigger. You were flushed, and embarrassed. Not only were you staring at Leon's bulge, but you shouldn't be turned on like this. Not to Leon of all people.

Leon breathed a giggle, "You like what you see?"

In a weak and desperate attempt, you tried wiggling away, to which Leon responded with a swift grab of both of your wrists. You now had no control over her hands, they were pinned above your head for Leon to play with. "Don't you dare try and make a getaway, you know I'll only fuck you harder." 

You felt nothing but heat on your cheeks as Leon whispered those words to you. "I could make you all mine." He smirked. Those words stuck out to you. They had meaning. They weren't horny slurs, they were filled with a contagious lust. 

"Leon," you had slightly gasped, "I want you..." 

"There's no need to beg me like that." Leon had a way with words. They calmed you down. "It's gonna be okay. I wasn't planning on leaving you." There were butterflies in your stomach now. He calmed your nerves. How could Leon elicit such a response from you?

"Come on now, it's fine." Those words were soothing, but your heart begged to differ. You were almost a little too lustful. You've wanted this for so long, but you're all anxious now? 

"Get down on your knees now, blow me off." The shade of red on your face was comparable to a Tamato Berry. Leon dropped your wrists, they had marks on them now. Leon had an incredible grip, that's for sure. Slowly, you got down and faced Leon's erection. Fuck, he was big. You carefully pulled down Leon's shorts, first, and were interrupted by a sweet groan.

"I like that, keep taking your time. Savor every inch of my body, won't you?" Leon easily could turn you on. You took his time pulling off Leon's leggings now. They were skin tight, you could admire every detail of his body by just his shape-wear. 

Leon's erection hit you in the face, you weren't quite expecting to get slapped with his dick right now. You were thinking about how you could suck Leon's shaft, so why not just take your time with it? 

"You're..." You stuttered you didn't want to say what you were thinking, "I- I- um... You're fucking huge Leon..."

Leon blushed a little, he wasn't used to these types of compliments. Although he was surprised, he wasn't expecting a mouth on his cock this quickly. He felt small licks on his tip, your dominant hand on his shaft, rubbing it slightly. You closed your eyes as you tried to fit his cock in your mouth.

Leon had put his head in his palm, and placed the other hand on top of your head. He made sure to be cautious, he wouldn't want to hurt you at all. Leon was watching closely as you tried to take all of his length in your mouth, he loved this feeling. 

"Fuck..." Leon moaned.

You were trying to take all of Leon now and at an alarming rate. Leon, now stifling small moans, stopped himself. He would love to fuck your mouth but is keeping in mind that you are quite fragile. Leon doesn't want to be too rough.

Now, you were gagging on Leon's dick. There was a struggle, but you wouldn't let up. Being careful, Leon thrust slowly and cautiously into your mouth, taking you by surprise. A welcome surprise for sure.

Pre-cum was leaking from the tip of Leon's cock, your mouth felt way too good. Leon wondered if your hole felt the same. You were caught off guard, the pre-cum leaking into the back of your throat. You couldn't get the taste of Leon's pre-cum out of your mouth. Regardless, you continued sucking. 

"Hold on," Leon breathed.

You could tell Leon wasn't very used to getting blown. Leon collected himself and ran his hand through your hair. Using your hair as leverage, he thrust again into your mouth. This time a little faster, Leon wanted to help himself before even considering if you were practically choking or not. But he stopped, he looked down at you, you were huffing a little. The expression in your eyes tells a different story, though. Leon could see you wanted more.

Leon gave you a short nod before inserting himself into your mouth again. Leon gasped, fuck, it felt good. "Oh... Shit..."

Leon covered his face with his hand. He peeked out of the space middle and ring finger. Leon quickly put himself back into your mouth. Slowly but surely, he started thrusting. You could barely take Leon's cock, it was a shock how you're still not choking. You're so dedicated to blowing him, you're getting him all shy. He loves the thought.

"Fuck... Ah..." Leon's moans grew louder, he started fucking your face harder. He sped up, you were helpless, all you could do was look at Leon's abdomen. He watched you eagerly rub his shaft with your hand, sucking his thick cock. Fuck, he was rough. He couldn't help himself, huh? Leon quickly peeled off his shirt, a pile of garments now on the floor. 

Leon squinted, he could see the look in your eyes. There was so much tension. He couldn't stop moaning. Arceus, you was good at sucking Leon off. Just as he felt pressure, the build-up, he was oh, so close to the climax, he quickly pulled himself out of your mouth.

"Oh Arceus...," Leon moaned, "Fuck." 

It makes you blush every time you hear Leon swear. He doesn't curse that often, it's a rare occurrence. Heat spread across Leon's chest. There's this certain feeling, like a Copperajah in the room. Leon couldn't take his gaze off you. He was fixated on you. Your body, your face, your behavior. Shit, you turned him on. 

"W-why are you looking at me like that, Leon...?" He was lightly rasping, but he hadn't noticed. "I- I er... sorry. I haven't done this too many times." 

Leon cleared his mind. He was focused on pleasuring you. Will he be the only one to feel you? Taste you? Be inside your tight, wet- 

"Leon...?"

He snapped back to reality. You could see his cock twitching with anticipation. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just... I can't seem to get you off my mind." Leon admitted.

You got up from your knees without further thought and wrapped your arms around his neck and shoulders. You pulled the chiseled man in front of you closer. Fuck, he was so sexy.

"I love you..." Leon whispered. He thinks it's so cute whenever you hug him. And now here you are, in the locker room, getting your thing on. He only wants to get closer to you. He wants to hold you in his arms, pleasure you, make you cum, and scream his name. 

Without thinking he grabs your hips and puts them on his. Looking at him, his eyes are lidded, half shut. All misty-eyed, and blushing. Leon's in a trance, he quickly puts his lips on yours. You can feel his hard cock right on you. He strokes your cheek slowly, one hand gripping your hip tightly. 

Leon pulls away again, he's so in love with you. You realize now he's grinding on you. He's staring at you, biting his lip. He's too far gone, now. There's no turning back. You won't regret this, will you? 

You could now feel Leon's lips back on your neck, sucking at that sweet spot. You're tuning out the moaning, focusing on Leon and how he makes you feel. He makes you so happy, he bends over backward for you. You haven't been with him long, but it feels like you've known him forever.

His hand leaves your cheek and darts over to your breast. He's kissing and licking your neck, leaving no spot untouched. You can feel your nipple being toyed with while he rubs his erection on you. He looks at you again, staring at you, whimpering and biting his lip.

"I- I want you so bad...," Leon sighed, "I love you so much. There's no way to describe how you make me feel. I just to make you feel good. I- I love you."

"I love you too, Leon." You smiled at him. That smile always made him happy. 

Leon's hands are now back onto your hips, he's gazing at your bare abdomen. His palms felt so good on your bare skin. You craved that touch, wanting him to keep caressing you. 

With Leon's shorts and leggings still around his ankles, he carries you closer to the bench. At least you'll be more comfortable there. Leon sets you down and gently takes off your pants. There's such a vacant expression in his eyes, but you can feel the love radiating from him. Leon quickly locks his gaze with you and slides his hands down to your crotch and inner thigh. 

"You're so beautiful. How do you do it?" Leon got down and now was lightly breathing against the inside of your thigh. He placed one hand against your groin, pressing lightly, making you moan. Leon became wide-eyed, like he just woke up. 

"So you like that, too? I promise I'll make you feel good. I'll prove to you that I love you. I can't take my eyes off you, you're so gorgeous. You light up every room you walk into. You make my day so much better."

Leon knows you go crazy for his heartfelt words. He stares at the wet spot in your panties, debating whether or not to touch it. He's trying to make all the right moves. Before he could do anything, you move your hips closer to his hands. He kisses the insides of your thighs, nipping at them gently, and presses two fingers to your clit, taking you by surprise.

"Ah! Leon!" Leon perks up as he hears you moan his name like that. He enjoys it maybe a little too much. He plays around, pushing upwards and a little to the side, observing the different sounds you make. It gets him hard whenever you moan. It's almost like he's poking and prodding around. The way he's looking at you makes you think of a kid in a candy store. 

His gaze shifts into more of a comfortable, lax sort of stare. His lips now curved upwards as he picks up the pace, considerably rubbing at you. 

"Mmmph! Champion!" 

Leon sits up and stops touching you. "Wh-what?" 

Fuck, he enjoyed that. He wants you to say it again. Listen as you beg and moan, chanting it as you cum. He wants to hear you scream 'Champion Leon!' He looks so surprised at you. His face all rosy, with such shock and lust in his eyes. "Say that again..." 

Leon was now teasing your entrance. You wanted him so bad, you wanted him to fuck you. You love every part of him, his face, his body, his personality. You want it all. 

"I- I- I said..." you hesitated. Leon pushed his fingers closer, feeling the wetness in your underwear. The tension, the desperate, drippy state of your pussy. "I said fuck me, Champion Leon!" 

"Mmmphm... I'm your Champion?" 

His groans are so sexy. You're just begging for him. He tickled your pussy, making you blush. You wonder how he would feel inside you. Could you even be able to take him? Leon stared at you, playing with you when he suddenly stops. 

"Why did you stop?" You asked. Leon swooped in for a kiss, a long passionate meaningful one. You know he loves making out. You can feel his erection up against you. He's moaning as he touches your breasts. He takes his mouth off of yours, and puts his hand back onto your pussy. 

He plays with your panties, almost teasing you, before gently slipping them off to expose your intimates. Leon was practically drooling now. He looked quite silly. 

Before even realizing what was going on, he had his mouth sucking on your clit. He wouldn't let up, using his tongue to his advantage. Your moans were growing quite loud now, he makes you feel so fucking good. It's nice to see that boy go to town on you. "Ah! Ah! Leon! Fuck-" 

His tongue goes down to your cunt now, teasing your entrance. He is the only one that gets to eat you, he only gets to see you like this. Leon only. You can't help but think how much you love him while he eats you out like a buffet.

He finally looks you in the eyes. His face is all red, breathing heavily. He goes back down, giving you kisses all over your slit and thighs. 

"Mmm! Champion! You c-can't help yourself, can you?" You teased. Leon gets back up and holds you in his arms, his mouth dangerously close to your neck. He straightens your posture and breathes lightly.

"I love you. So much. You don't understand, but I just- I love you so damn much. You're different. You make me feel like nobody else. Like I'm the only man in the world. I'll treat you well. My love for you is undying. Arceus, I- I- I can't explain the way you make me feel, but right now let's just enjoy each other's body."

You nodded in agreement. His words just mean so much to you. He does love you. He loves you extremely much. You love him too. You love those golden-amber eyes. You just want him now. Your body is screaming his name. You're all his.

Leon puts one hand on his dick and pushes up against you. He's being gentle, he's focused. "I don't want to hurt you. Please tell me if it hurts."

He straightens his back and holds you in his arms. You can almost feel the tip, he's almost inside you. You've wanted this for so long, so, so long. 

"Mmmphm... Yes..." Leon whined.

"Lee..." You lifted your leg so he could get more leverage.

"I- fuck... I- I- I love you..." Just at that moment, he pushed inside you, you're just barely adjusting to his size. It burned like hell feeling him stretch you out, but the pleasure was intense.

"You're- you're so tight...," He breathed, "Holy fuck..."

You burrowed your face into his chest as he pulled out a little. It hurts a little, but he's all you want. You've wanted him since the first time you saw him. 

"A-am I hurting you...?" He asked. His words were so gentle, they're addictive. "A little... It's okay. I can handle it, Lee..."

He pushed deeper inside you, Leon now moaning your name. 

"Oh! Fuck..." Leon hissed a little. 

How much deeper can he go? He's deeper than a grave, but it doesn't seem to be over. This will be a challenge, but you got wet for him. You wanted this. And you still want it. 

"Leon..." 

"Ah... F-fuck..., I-is everything alright?" 

"Mmm... go deeper Leon..."

Leon obliged, pushing most of his length in you gently. He could feel you trying to adjust to him, fuck, you were so wet. Wet, and drippy, so vulnerable. Your face all flushed red as he put his cock inside your strained pussy. Carefully, he pulled out a little, only to push deeper. This was followed by the sound of a gentle slap of the hips. 

"Oh! Oh, Champion! Mmpmh!" Leon returned your moans. "Fuck... I- mmmh... D-do you like that...?" 

And again, he thrust. Picking up the pace a little. He's trying his best not to be rough, but all he wants to do is fuck your brains out. "C-could you go harder, Leon?"

This stunned him, he was already dizzy. You felt great, so tight around like this, he didn't know what to expect. "Yeah. Tell me if it hurts."

The harsh slap of hips and moaning filled the room. Leon thrust himself deeper, trying not to make you uncomfortable. 

"L-Leon... I- I- oh, please don't hold back... I want you to fuck me hard." Leon gave you a short nod before ramming himself into you. 

"Ah! Ah, C-Champion! Ohhh, fuck!" Leon loves the praise. "Mmmphm, does that feel good?"

Leon once again slammed himself into you, making sure you were okay. Picking up the pace, he shoved himself almost balls deep. "Fuck. You...," Leon took a breath, like a gasp for air, "Feel so good... Nghnn..." 

Repeatedly fucking you felt so good, his hips speeding up. He loves your tight, wet cunt. He loves you. He loves everything about you. Leon groans as he presses his hips to yours. He loves the way you move, he loves your moans, fuck- he's about to cum. 

"Leon! Leon- Ahgmhnm!" 

Your legs were shaking, the sound of his broken name now fills the shallow locker room. All you can think of is him. Dammit, just him. You love him. He's yours. His face is hard to read now, he's always been difficult to read. He's sweating, it's dripping down his brow and shoulders. Damn, it's pretty hot. 

"Ah! Ahngn...! Oh! Fuck... Hahhhngh.." Leon looks almost angry, how pent up was he? Either way, you're enjoying this. Feeling Leon all up in you, hitting all the right spots, oh, this is perfect. Leon catches you off guard, and quickens the pace, fucking you even harder. All you can hear is his groans. He's loud. He's fucking huge. Are you about to cum? Already? 

"Leon... I- I- I think I'm gonna cum soon... Leon I- I- wanna cum!" You moan.

Leon responds to you, breath sharpening. "G-good... I- ah..."

Leon put his lips back on yours, ramming his dick at an insane rate. All that can escape your is moans. "Fuck, baby, I... I- ohh... I'm gonna cum... I- fuck..."

Leon had a feral, wild look on his face and possibly rage in his eyes. You don't know how it's even possible for him to go even faster, but you know you're gonna cum soon. 

"Ah! F-fuck... You're so tight, oh, shit... I'm so close... Ahn... Oh! Fuck! I'm cumming! O-oh!"

"Leon! Ohh..., Leon!"

As the sound of one another's moans and shattered names fill the space, you feel a particular heat, while you're both huffing. It's all across your chest, face, and abdomen. Leon looks tuckered out, on the verge of collapsing. He looks at you, with all the love in the world for you. He loves your begging face. The way you clench around him. He pulls out, and only now do you realize he came inside you. 

"You..." Leon giggled and planted a kiss on your lips. 

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I love you." You both ride out your high together, breathing heavily next to one another. Your legs shaking, and Leon sweating. You both can't stop looking at each other. 

"Love you, Lee." You panted.

"I love you more." A simple response, but you'll take it for now.


End file.
